A sleep over gone wrong
by itachi-sama15
Summary: A funny yet werid fic. Four girls have a 'party' which is a sleepover. They watch naruto and the tv starts to glow. One of the friends touches the screen and gets sucked in, the other girls go and touch the tv as well and get sucked into the tv.


As the sun goes down a scearm was heard. Now this scream is not a scream of terror but a scream of happiness and excitement. But the most important part of it all is that the scream came from a girl on her cellphone talking to her best friend with a big smile on her face. " Okay we will meet at my house tonight at 7:00. And did you tell Aya to come to?" " Yeah I did but she will be a bit late getting there since she is getting the movies for all of us. Oh yeah, do we bring our headbands with us ?" a moment of silence than the other voice talks " Heack yeah! Well see you there. Bye " And the conversation ended. The girl with a happy smirk looked to the sky and thought what will happen later at her house at 7:00. This girl started walk home to get ready for her friend gathering. This girl was Akira. The other person from the phone call.

A girl lying on her bed was sighig deeply from exhaustion at working on dogs at the vet. " I hope Aya will pick up her cell this time." The girl picks up her cell again call her friend Aya. She puts in the number of friend and starts to dial the number .It starts to ring a couple times and voice came on the other end answering " Hello, who is this? " " Hey it's me Night! Ummm... don't forget about the "party'' at 7:00 and bring your headba- yawn - nd, too. Well see you there. See ya!!!!! " Night hangs up the phone before she hears replies and falls alseep to pass the time and getting some energy for later on.

Time Skips

The two girls meet at Akira's house for the ''party''. Once the girls are in the house Night thought that someone was missing from the group. Night sat on the couch and then it hit her it was J. " Hey guys, were missing J I'm going call her over, okay?! " Akira and Aya responded with a simple " YEA!!!" Night picks up the phone and calls J. " Hello, who is this ? Hey it's me Night and we were wondering if you would come over to Akira's house for the ''party''... oh heck yea I''ll come !! Oh do I need to bring anything with me ? Yea bring your headband and that's it. Well you see you then!!'' Night hangs up the phone and calls Akira and Aya over towards her. " Alright J is coming in a little bit so is everything ready ?'' Akira and Aya nodded when the doorbell rang . Akira went to the door and opened it to see it was J. '' Hey guys!! So are you ready ? Yea!!! They all together and ended with laughter. All the girls started to the movie pile to see what to watch . As the girls go through the pile and find some anime called '' Outlawstar ''. But before they started the movie,Akira and Night made popcorn for the group. After everyone got situated they started the movie. Halfway through the movie someone knocked on the front door. Akira stopped the movie and Night got up looked through the peephole to no one there. " There's no one there. It was probably some kids playing a joke on us ." Night just started to walk to her seat when the knocking on the door again . Now Akira went to the door and saw no one there through the peephole. Akira walked backed to others she could see anybody when they heard the knocking again and J went up there and opened it to see a kid running towards the bushes . Well J ran to the bushes and grabbed the kid by the collar. The kid started bawling and saying he was sorry . The girls let him go and told him not to do it again. All the girls sat backed down and finished their movie. After the movie ended naruto came on the girls quicky put on their headbands and started to sing the theme song. When the show went to commerical break Aya and J went to the kitchen to get some drinks. When they came back the started again but the characters didn't show on the screen, but you can hear their voices. Akira and Night went to the tv . And then suddenly a glow was around the screen. Night went to the screen and touched but to be only sucked right in. The three girls had frightened faces of what just happened. They all went to the screen and touched it like Night had . The glow started to reappear again sucked the three girls in.


End file.
